Sora, You've Changed
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: When Sora's behavior begins to worry Tai and the others, they soon discover that her immortal soul is only a piece in a puzzle started nearly a decade ago. Mini-crossover with Real Ghostbusters. Contains Taiora and other couplings.


Introduction: This is the first Digimon story I'm doing under my other name. Steeldramon21 is still being retired at the end of "Divergeance Factor" and retired he shall remain. Anyway, when Sora's behavior over the last three years starts worrying Tai and the others, they discover that the Sora they know and love is not who they though she was after all.

Prologue: circa 1990

She drifted alone in her solitude, seething with undiluted anger. So close to victory, so close to claiming yet another life in her quest for longevity. Yet it was ripped away from her by the utterance of three harmless but still powerful words.

"...love..." The apparition called Makeoverus Lotsabucks uttered with contempt as she drifted in the seemingly endless void of the Ghostbusters' containment unit, her anger boiling over as she remembered how she came to be trapped in this barren and dismal place. She had been waiting nearly an eternity for the right victim to come along, someone whose heart was laced with hurt from longing and regret. One who saw themselves as not good enough; not pretty enough and wanted so badly for acceptance. Someone like Janine Melnitz.

The changes were small at first. A different hairstyle, perhaps a gentler voice, maybe even a small adjustment in her height or figure. All to attract a man whose first love would always be science. The Lotsabucks slowly manipulated Janine into the perfect pawn over time, quieting the last lingering traces of the woman she once was in favor of becoming the ideal host for the apparition. That is, until Egon Spengler interfered.

"...Love?" The Lotsabucks seethed as she remebered again the blond who would be the key to her first defeat in centuries. His sudden declaration of "love" for her soon-to-be victim broke the hold, allowing her to be defeated by the very same victim she tried to remold in her own image. She was so close... so close...

"LOVE?!?" she angrily shouted, blowing a nearby piece of land to dust with a burst of ectoplasmic energy. "How dare she strike back at me with that... that EMOTION. I was so close to victory, only to be defeated by something as useless as 'love'. How DARE she?!?"

"Perhaps I can explain." She twisted around to see a cloaked figure standing on a nearby piece of land, golden eyes peering out from the otherwise darkened hood. "Emotions can be quite a powerful motivator, both as a weapon or personal vice. Nevertheless, with a skilled hand, they CAN be a weapon. 'Love', as you call it, is no different."

"And you would be...?" The Lotsabucks demanded, her earlier bitterness still fresh as she cautiously eyed the cloaked figure. She was in no mood to deal with the other ectoplasmic denizens of the containment unit.

"Merely someone who wants to aid your escape from this... purgatory." The figure told her as he gestured to their surroundings. "There are many doors leading back to the world of the living. But, I have noticed, even if you escape you would never survive without a host to feed from."

The Lotsabucks clenched her fists as she looked away from the mysterious figure, the words ringing true as she thought for a moment. Her defeat by the Ghostbusters had left her in a weakened state, with only a fraction of her true power and robbed of her eternal beauty. Without a host...

"There is one who would suit you perfectly." The figure told her knowingly as if he could read her thoughts. "She lies beyond one of these doorways... but in a world not quite the one you were exiled from. You will be... changed from what you once were but..."

"I don't care. How do I get there?" the Lotsabucks interrupted, eager to escape her captivity and resume her status among the ectoplasmic phenomenon.

The figure almost seemed to laugh with amusement at how easily goaded this creature was. Yes, she would do nicely for this experiment. He gestured with his hands, surrounding the once-powerful creature in a sphere of light and power. His gold eyes glowed once more as he looked at her, a sensation of raw power beginning to course through him as he focused on the one place that held the perfect victim for her. As she vanished in a flash of power, the figure looked up at what would have been the sky in this meaningless void.

"Now, I wonder how you and your friends will deal with this threat... Sora Takenouchi." With that, the cloaked figure disappeared as quickly as he appeared back into the ether, the only trace of his being there was a lingering laugh that seemed to echo forever...

A DIGIMON 1OTH ANNIVERSARY EVENT

"SORA, YOU'VE CHANGED"

WRITTEN BY: DJB21212

BASED ON "JANINE, YOU'VE CHANGED", A REAL GHOSTBUSTERS EPISODE

WRITTEN BY J. MICHAEL STRACZYNSKI

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or the Ghostbusters. If I did, Digimon's Season 2 epilogue would never have seen the light of day AND Janine would not've been butchered so horribly in the Ghostbusters II film.


End file.
